


Opie (Coco)

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Welcome to the Land of the Surreal [1]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cute, F/M, Ghosts, Heartwarming, Humor, Original Character Death(s), References to Coco (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who end up in the land of the surreal after playing an cursed piano.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frida, Manny, Pablo and Marigraciela are teenagers.

A long time ago there was a woman named Ophelia. 

She was one of the proper ladies in all of Miracle City.

Ophelia cleans, cook and played the piano but her family won't let her play the piano.

She falls in love with a man named Dante, got marry and have Rudy, Alexandra, Marifelia and Carlota. But Marifelia was pregnant with my great grandmother Opie. 

Dante sing a lullaby to my great grandmother Opie and her siblings as Ophelia played the piano.

But one tragic day Opie's parents and siblings were killed leaving Opie orphaned.

Until one day A boy volunteer to take care of Opie.

Everyone is invited to Opie's 2nd birthday party well expect for Ophelia's old friend Nevaeh who was jealous because Ophelia got a loving family and a great life.

So Neveah steals Ophelia's piano but when she played incorrectly...........something's very scary is going to happen.

Neveah died in a car accident.

A witch puts a curse on my family before I was born.

And the story begins


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day not like ordinary day.

I was on my day to the cemetery with my mom and dad.

A 17 year old girl with bright blue hair, blue eyes and tawny skin. She wears a white tank top underneath her red cat hoodie, blue jeans and black flat shoes. Her name is Frida Suarez.

Carmela said "Frida we need to talk about your great great grandmother"

"But one of Ophelia's daughters was pregnant with Opie"

Carmela blushed "Well actually she was a gloomy goth girl who was invited to a mean girl's party and meets a nice boy who accidentally got her pregnant with Opie"

Frida walked into the cemetery.

A red car drives to the cemetery.

A teenage boy was listening to rock music with headphones.

He has chocolate black hair in a mohawk, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a black jacket, yellow and orange striped shirt, blue pants and brown pants.

"Manuel Pablo O' Brien Gutierrez Equihua Rivera! We need to talk about your report card"

"But I got straight As"

"A B in math, An C in science and an F in social skills Manny how could this happen?!"

"Uh I'm going to on a date with Zoe Aves"

"Manny! Your grades are slipping and you need a tutor"

"But i don't want a tutor"

"That's right because you didn't do well on your test"

Manny growled and stomped out of the car.

Frida was putting a marigold flower on her great great grandmother but she hears a voice

"Lost your marbles"

Frida screamed

She turned around to see a girl around Frida's age. She has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a frilly grayish blue shirt, pink jeans and black flat shoes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Maria Graciela Martinez but my friends calls me Marigraciela what's yours"

"Fridaniella but my friends calls me Frida"


	3. Chapter 3

Manny said "Stupid parents want me to get a tutor I'm gonna-"

Manny hears a beautiful violin playing.

It was Manny's lackey Pablo Perez.

He has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a white shirt underneath his red sweater, blue pants, white socks and black shoes. He wears his late father's old newsboy cap.

"I just heard that you failed your classes"

"Yeah just because I'm gonna on a date with Zoe Aves"

"Yes it's Dia de los Muertos"

"Nice hat"

"Gracias my father give it to me before he died"

"I need your help Pablo"

Pablo said "Oh you mean I help you with your tests so you don't tricked your parents"

Manny nodded


	4. Chapter 4

Frida learned that her maternal aunt's pregnant with her new baby cousin.

Frida said "We're gonna name the baby Opie"

Nikita and Anita's jaws dropped

"Opie I like that nickname"

Meanwhile

Pablo was helping Manny with his tests.

Manny was now a nice boy that he used to be.

Manny finally breaks up with Zoe.

"Pablo thanks for helping me with my tests"

"No problem Manny"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A girl is similar to Pacifica Northwest because they were mean girls but they were sweet yet timid underneath. They were abused by their parents.

In Miracle City Cemetery, Frida was strumming her guitar but she hears a soft girl cry.

It was a abused rich girl with long messy blonde hair, tan skin and blue eyes. She was covered in bruises.

"Are you okay?"

"No i'm not okay?!" A abused rich girl said as tears streaming through her face.

"Hi I'm Fridaniella but my friends call me Frida"

"Marinette"

"Why are you run away?"

"Because.......I don't wanna talk about it"

A ghostly butterfly flew around Marinette.

Marinette screamed

"It's okay it's just a ghostly butterfly"

"I disobeyed my parents and let the common folk in. After the party end-"


	6. Chapter 6

Frida went to the cemetery and hears a whimper.

It was her great great grandmother's pet xolo.

Frida said "Hi i'm Frida what's your name"

A xolo barked

"Your name is Dulce Tortita"

Dulce Tortita barked and licked Frida which made her laugh.

"You're my great great grandmother's pet dog"

Dulce Tortita whimpers

"I'm sorry for your loss"

Dulce Tortita barked


	7. Chapter 7

Frida was teaching her new dog some tricks.

Frida said "Okay sit"

Dulce Tortita sits

"Roll over"

Dulce Tortita rolls over

"Shake"

Dulce Tortita shakes

"Muy Buena"

Suddenly Frida hears her father's voice

"Dia de los Muertos has begun!"

Frida thought Uh-oh?

But she saws a gift and picked it up.

"Happy Dia de los Muertos Frida love Marigraciela"

Frida opened a gift revealing a piano music box.

Frida gasped as her eyes widen in awe.


End file.
